Tears Not Meant To Be Seen
by XxprincessbeexX
Summary: Sonic is hiding a secret, that there are times he bleeds from his eyes! Which eventually causes him to go blind and he has to go to a blind school. With encouragement from his friends, Sonic finds that heroes need someone to help them too. SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a another new story! This one is a little bit different than my other stories, but I've had the idea for it for months and finally had time to write it out. Hope you all like it, and don't forget to leave a review! I do not own the official Sonic the hedgehog characters they belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.**

Tears Not Meant To Be Seen

Chapter 1

Amy was angry. Very angry. She was at Sonic's front door and once again, she wouldn't stop pounding on the door until he would talk to her. At least through the door. She was used to that. Sometimes he would only speak to her through the door. But, today seemed weird... Amy knew he was there. She jiggled the door knob and to her surprise, found that it was unlocked.

It didn't take the pink hedgehog long before she burst into the house and started to shout at the top of her lungs at how mad she was at the blue hedgehog, and looking everywhere for him. She suddenly stopped when she a came across a single bloody tissue that was laying on the floor.

_What the? Is something wrong with Sonic! _Amy thought as she observed the blood covered tissue.

And then she spotted another one, and another one... there were bloody tissues everywhere...

_Why are there bloody tissues everywhere!_ Amy was starting to panic now.

The anger she had at the blue hedgehog completely vanished and was replaced with worry. Her heart began to beat fast and so many thoughts were going around in her head faster than her heart was beating. What was wrong with Sonic? Where was he even at? What if he was hurt? What if he was dieing? Or... he was already dead?

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as the tears began to fall from her eyes like rain. "Sonic!" She repeated hoping to hear his voice reply back to her. She began to look frantically for him all over the house. But there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Sonic if you can please answer me!" Amy screamed. She stopped as she tried to think of where she hadn't looked for him yet. _The Bathroom! I haven't looked there!_

As she reached the bathroom, she noticed there was another bloody tissue right outside the room, and the door was wide open. Which means that Sonic must have at least been here at some point, and must have dropped one of the tissues. Maybe he was still in here?

Amy peaked her head into the room first, then turned on the light switch because it was dark, and she couldn't really see anything. Once light filled the room, she finally found him. Sonic was in the bathroom the entire time.

"Sonic! There you are! Why didn't you answer me! Why are you sitting in here in the dark!" Amy then started to slowly walk towards him, tears still pouring from her eyes.

There sitting on the floor, leaning up against the bathtub was Sonic, who sat completely still, like a statue. He had a tissue over his eyes, and his legs drawled up to his face, like he was hiding it.

It was like he never even knew Amy was there. But, surely he had to have heard her calling for him? He was here the entire time, and the door was open. Why didn't Sonic answer her? Did he not even notice that she turned on the light either?

Something was terribly wrong with him...

"Amy! Go away! Just don't bother me today!" Sonic's voice sounded like he was angry.

As Amy got closer to Sonic, she noticed that there was even more bloody tissues, around the hedgehog.

"Sonic, are you hurt? Why are there bloody tissues?"

"Just leave me alone Amy..."

"I've seen the bloody tissues everywhere Sonic! Now tell me what's wrong with you?"

This time Sonic didn't reply back to her. But Amy didn't give up, she was going to make Sonic talk one way or another, even if it meant by force. She grabbed Sonic by the side of his head and made him face her. Even though he fought back to try and hide his face from her.

"Now stop being so stubborn and tell me what's..."

Once Amy caught sight of Sonic face, it took everything she had to keep from shrieking out in pure shock. Sonic was bleeding badly from his eyes...Like he was crying tears of blood...

Amy backed away from him slowly, still in complete shock at what she just saw. Sonic once again hid his face away from her, embarrassed that she had seen him like this. Now, he was upset that Amy was going to be frightened of him now.

"Sonic...your eyes...their...their..." Amy couldn't even speak.

"That's why I told you to stay away from me! And now...!" Sonic stopped mid sentence as he too couldn't seem to speak.

"And now...your scared of me..." Sonic spoke in such a heart breaking voice, that Amy felt terrible about the way she reacted. She wanted to slap herself across the face. After all, this was only her Sonic. Not some monster, and she was not afraid of her Sonic.

"I'm not scared of you Sonic..." Amy began "And I never will be...I love you very much."

The pink hedgehog walked over and grabbed a clean tissue out the the tissue box, that was sitting on the bathroom counter, and then gently removing his hands from his face, she lovingly wiped the tears of blood from his face.

"Sonic, you're my beloved. It's impossible for me to be scared _of_ you. I'm just scared _for _you. This could be something serious. And if you die, that's when I'll be scared." She wiped his eyes again.

"Amy, I can't. I'm the world's hero...I-I can't have a weakness..." Sonic's eyes finally stopped bleeding.

"Sonic, you don't have to be perfect, no one is. I think people will accept this." Amy gave him a small smile.

"I don't want people thinking I'm weak. It's the last thing I need." Amy could hear Sonic's pride breaking in his voice.

Amy looked kindly into the emerald green eyes of the blue hedgehog. "Getting help doesn't make you weak, Sonic, it makes you smart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I don't really have a whole lot to say about this chapter. I do not own the official Sonic characters they belong SEGA/Sonic Team.**

Tears Not Meant To Be Seen

Chapter 2

It was a few hours later since Amy first showed up at Sonic's house. And by now, Tails had shown up there.

Earlier before Tails had shown up, Sonic's eyes began to bleed tears again. Amy had started to panic, she was unsure of what to do, this time it was worse then when she had first found him hiding away in the bathroom. It worried poor Amy to death... But Sonic had promised Amy he would go to a doctor first thing tomorrow to get medical attention for his eyes. No matter how much Amy begged him to see a doctor now, Sonic would not go, saying it was "nothing to worry about."

But until he went to a doctor, Amy made Sonic lay down and rest. The blue hedgehog wasn't happy about it, he didn't like having to stay put in one spot. He couldn't sit still for too long. And he really didn't like being treated like a little baby either... But, he really didn't feel like arguing with Amy. Truth was, he didn't feel good at all, maybe some rest would do him some good.

Amy and Tails were in the kitchen talking quietly among themselves, so they would not disturb the sleeping hedgehog on the couch over in the next room.

"I'm Worried about him Tails..." Amy began "Who knows how long this has been going on."

Amy tried hard to fight off the tears, but she lost the fight. She let the tears fall from her eyes like a water fall, she was so worried about Sonic. She didn't want to lose him...

"So you found Sonic hiding in the bathroom, and he was bleeding from his eyes? And he didn't want you to see him, afraid that you would be scared of him?" Tails questioned the pink hedgehog.

"Uh-huh." Amy nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "And his eyes started to bleed again before you got here...Only this time, they bled worse. I was so scared Tails, I didn't know what to do."

The pink hedgehog started to cry more from the memory of seeing the blood coming from Sonic's eyes. It hurt her heart to see Sonic in so much pain and suffering. She knew he had been suffering with this for a long time.

Tails thought about everything Amy had told him, and tried to think of what it possibly could be that would make Sonic's eyes bleed. He grew worried about his brother the more he thought it over.

"This is...strange." Tails snapped out of thinking mode. "I've never heard of anything like this before Amy." The fox's voice was filled with sadness and worry.

Both Amy and Tails sat quietly at the kitchen table. The only thing that could be heard was Amy's soft sniffles and the ticking from the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

All of a sudden, Sonic screamed out in fear, making the pink hedgehog and fox jump up from their seats in a hurry.

"Sonic! What's wrong!" Amy practically screamed.

They could hear him calling out to them in a panicked voice that gave Amy chills. The one tone of voice that made Amy panic herself.

"TAILS! AMY!"

"Hold on Sonic! We're coming!" Tails called out.

It didn't take long before Tails and Amy made it to Sonic, the blue hedgehog apparently fell from the couch he was sleeping on, as he was on his hand and knees, and the pillow and cover he was using was on the floor as well.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Sonic screamed at them loudly.

Sonic held up his head in Tails and Amy's direction, then he held up his arms searching desperately for any sign of them. His eyes held fear and his face was covered in so much blood. He had to have been bleeding from his eyes during their whole conversation. The carpet also had red stains. When Amy seen this sobs began to rack her body. It was too much to take in.

It took a moment for Sonic's words to fully register to Amy and Tails, and when they did, the two ran towards Sonic in a hurry.

"Tails! Amy! I can't see! I can't see!" He kept repeating over and over, hoping they would hear him.

"Tails! Call 911!" Amy directed as she turned on her heel.

Tails didn't reply, he just did as directed.

Amy ran towards Sonic and took the blue hedgehog in her arms quickly, holding him close to her, she held him as if he was a little baby, she rocked him back and forth as she whispered softly in his ear, trying her best to get him to calm down. She was crying hard herself, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"It's okay Sonic... I'm here... It's okay..."

Amy planted a kiss on Sonic's fore head, as she continued to talk to him.

"Amy..." Sonic said softly.

Red and blue lights flashed through the windows announcing that medical attention had arrived. Amy sighed a sigh of relief.

She knew Sonic wasn't out of the woods yet. He still had a long ways to go. And, if Amy was brutally honest with herself, she knew Sonic would never actually get out of the woods.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Everyone waited quietly in the hospital waiting room. Knuckles had made it there. He was the onlyone they called as of right now, because like Amy and Tails, Knuckles had known Sonic a long time.

It seemed it had been a long while before Dr. Simone entered the room, and walked over to them.

"Okay, I haven't told Sonic yet, but he will not have to worry about the blood tears anyone-" Dr. Simone was cut off by Amy's squeal of happiness.

"That's great!" Amy's voice squeaked.

"But, I wasn't finished yet..." Dr. Simone continued, "He won't have to worry about crying the tears of blood anymore, because, the blood came from blood vessels in his eyes when they burst. Now, he's blind."

"Blind? He can't be! He's Sonic, he's a hero! He can't be blind!" Amy's mood quickly changed.

"Well, he is. Here's the test results, look for yourself." Dr. Simone handed the test results to them, and was about to walk away when she remembered...

"I want you guys to tell Sonic. I think he'll accept it better if he hears it from you." Dr. Simone saw Tails hand Knuckles the test results, then she said, "Tails, can I speak with you privately?"

Tails stood up and followed the magenta cat out of the room, and into the hallway. They arrived at a door with a gold sign that read: Analisa Simone, Optometrist/Eye Specialist.

Dr. Simone took out her key and unlocked the door. She and Tails entered her office, and as she was shutting the door and asked, "Okay, is it worse than him being just blind?" She walked behind her desk, and sat down.

"No. He's just blind, but, I have been in this business for many years and I have seen many people go blind, but, Sonic is so strong-willed, he won't accept it unless he has help. And, I'm not trying to upset you, but, he won't accept it with you offering to help him." The doctor was using her very serious tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Tails asked defensively.

"He won't accept help from you as easily as he would a stranger. He will think you are being inconvenienced by his need of your help. Basically, he's going to have to learn to accept help. And, there's one more thing." Dr. Simone cut herself off.

"And what would that be?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"He has to have a live-in helper. Someone who could be with Sonic 24/7 after he comes back, that is, if you decide to send him." Dr. Simone told the two-tailed fox.

"Send him where, exactly?" Tails hated the idea of sending Sonic away right after the poor guy found out he was blind, but this lady speaking to him was a doctor with a PhD hanging right there on the wall, so she knew what she was talking about, right?

"Cassandra Waters' School For The Blind. They have amazing programs that help people like Sonic accept that they are blind. Everyone else I have treated has went to it and they didn't change at all, except for the fact they asked for help because they finally understood that they needed it." She replied.

"I'm not agreeing to anything yet, Dr. Simone." Tails told the Doctor the truth.

"Well, here, take this pamphlet with their information on it. But, I need you to make up your mind before Sonic goes home. I'll let you go so you can decide on your own." Dr. Simone informed Tails

Tails watched as she opened up a drawer on her desk and pulled out a small booklet and handed to him. The fox stood and quietly exited the office without another word said.

As he walked down the hall, he glanced into the room that he had been told Sonic had been checked in to. He could see that Amy and Knuckles where in there keeping him company.

Tails kept walking, he didn't want to face Sonic. Not yet.He finally found an exit to a small flower garden that must have been for patients to come and sit in, because one of the walls around the triangular shaped garden was a window facing the nurses' station.

He walked over and sat on the stone bench in the middle of the garden by a small koi pond. He watched the white and orange spotted fish swim for a little while then he looked down at the little booklet in his hands.

_What am I gonna do? _The only reply to his thought was the three fish in the pond swimming in a circle.

Tails couldn't take it anymore. He broke down into tears, he couldn't believe that Sonic was now blind. And deep down, the fox knew that Dr. Simone was right, Sonic would put up a fight about having to go to a blind school. But, Tails had to do what was right for Sonic rather he liked it or not...

Tails had a decision to make, and he hoped it was the right one...


End file.
